jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Sango
Sango is a female tabby cat Jewelpet who represents Luck. Appearance Sango's appearance is a yellow tabby cat with brown stripes and scarlet Jewel Eyes. She wears a red ribbon with a white flower on her head and a jewel necklace shaped like a strawberry on her neck. She carries a ribbon in the first series. Charm Form Sango's Charm is colored pink and is egg shaped. It is decorated with a large pink strawberry-shaped coral in the center and two small ones on the sides. Like other charms, it has white gold embroidered in it. Personality Sango tends to be rather dimwitted and easygoing. Her love of sweets and desserts is one of her trademarks, but it wasn't present in the first season. Skills History Jewelpet Sango made her first Debut on Episode 31 during the culture festival. When Lyrica Himeno admitted she can't be too high for herself, her Jewel Charm appeared in front of her and Rinko Kougyoku and Ruby awakened her for the first time. Sango used her magic and made her into a Matadora. But later that didn't work. After that Sango finds her magic expired because she can't reach the footprint made by Diana's Dark Magic. They find out the footprint was actually on her foot. Sango again uses her magic again to purify her and everything was back on track in the same time Lyrica admitting her mistakes. Jewelpet Twinkle Sango is one of Miria Marigold Mackenzie's two Jewelpet partners, alongside Garnet in the beginning of the series. Before the events of the series, she met the two of them while being home alone which made Miria into a magician. Jewelpet Sunshine Sango is a member of the Rose class. She is frequently seen dangling from the shoulder of Jill Konia, her teacher. She is Komachi's roommate, with whom she shares her love of sweets. She gets a robot version of herself, like Garnet, which was revealed in episode 48, when she was brainwashed by the Dark Queen. She challenges Garnet's robot. She has a brief crush on Jasper. Jewelpet Kira Deco Sango has no role in this series, but she made her short appearance. Like in Episode 1. She was seen walking with Nephrite at the side of the Kira-Kira Shop of Ruby's. That happened while Garnet was talking to Ruby. Jewelpet Happiness Sango is a school nurse who's seen curing Marie Hanazono and Garnet. She makes a Magic Gem with Sakuran and Rosa. Jewelpet the movie: Sweet Dance Princess Sango is one of the Jewelpet to enter Sweets land together with Ruby, Labra, Angela, Garnet, Sapphie, Charotte and Jasper. Like Gumimin, Sango likes sweets so much. But Gumimin likes more at the most. Unlike Gumimin, Sango can't turn into a monster for eating sweets. It's because Gumimin has gone far enough. Gallery Look at all of them.jpg|Sango alongside Sapphie, Garnet, and Ruby. Garnet and Sango.jpg|Sango casting magic with Garnet. Angry.jpg|Sango is mad! Maria and Partners.jpg|Sango posing with her partners. Maria Jewel Flash.jpg|Sango casting magic with Garnet and Miria Marigold Mackenzie. Maria looking.jpg|Staring. Peridot in the opening.jpg|Sango alongside other Jewelpets in the opening sequence of Jewelpet Twinkle. Sango.jpg|Sango in Jewelpet Sunshine. Sango is scared.jpg|Sango is scared. Sango is worried.jpg|Sango is worried. Sweet Sango.jpg|Sango. Sango loves sweets.jpg|Sango loves sweets! Crying Jewelpets.png|Crying Jewelpets. It's Sango.jpg|Sango standing. Switching places.jpg|Sango with the others. Magical Friends.jpg|Sango with the others again. Sango Jumping.jpg|Sango jumping. Sango's ribbon.jpg|Sango's ribbon. chamu05.jpg|Sango's info. cha_25.gif|Sango appearing in the first series. 91212.jpg|Closeup of Sango worried. contents03_32.gif|Sango's info in the game. Video Notes and Trivia *Sango's Jewel Motif is the Coral, a common name given to Corallium rubrum and several related species of marine coral used as Jewelry. **Her secondary motif however, revolves around Strawberries. *Like Titana, Sango also gets the most characterization in both the second and third series. On which the second series describes her to be partners alongside Miria (like Garnet), she is also an aspiring pastry chef and expert towards sweets. *Sango is overall one of the 6 Jewelpets who has vocal tics. The others being Titana, Rald, King, Luna and Milky. References Category:Characters Category:Jewelpets Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Cats Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters